1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data write of an optical disk and, more particularly, to a protective system and method for data write of an optical disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
For typical computer or multimedia devices, an optical drive such as a CD-ROM, CD-RW, DVD-ROM or DVD-RW is standard equipment to allow a user to read data from an optical disk or write data into the optical disk.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a write module of a typical readable/writable optical disk drive. As shown in FIG. 1, the write module includes a servo device 110 and an encoder 120. The servo device 110 performs read/write (RW) operations on an optical disk 130 and controls associated analog circuit operations, while the encoder 120 processes associated digital signals.
FIG. 2 is a timing diagram for an optical disk drive to perform a write operation. As shown in FIG. 2, when the optical disk drive performs a write operation on an optical disk, it first determines a target sector. Next, the servo device 110 performs a jump-track operation to find a target track. Due to there being no record sector on a new optical disk, it requires reading a wobble signal on the optical disk as a feedback signal for rotational control of a spindle motor of the servo device 110. In this case, the servo device 110 is in a WBL mode, and the encoder 120 is in an idle mode. After the jump-track operation is finished, the servo device 110 performs a search-track operation to simultaneously detect a sector located at a position of the target sector minus one (TargetSector−1) in order to allow the encoder 120 to prepare data (Encoder Prepare) and the servo device 110 is switched to a write mode in advance. Next, when the target sector is presented, the encoder 120 generates a write signal to perform the write operation (Encoder Write).
When the optical disk drive is in the write mode, proper data can be recorded into the optical disk in case that a wobble synchronization signal Wsync obtained by the optical disk is matched with an encoder subcode frame synchronization (ESFS) signal of the encoder 120. However, due to the vibration phenomenon produced by the optical disk drive in rotation and the poor signal quality on the optical disk, the wobble synchronization signal Wsync cannot be obtained from the optical disk, resulting in that the previous sector (target sector−1) and the target sector cannot be detected. Thus, data cannot be written into the optical disk. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved protective system and method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.